


Secret Garden

by milkhye



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, in which soobin thinks yeonjun's propositioning him and just Goes for it, mentions of Taehyun's birthday vlive, this is dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhye/pseuds/milkhye
Summary: Yeonjun leans forward, cake on the corner of his mouth, and stares at him expectantly.“Haven’t you watched ‘Secret Garden’?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.Heart racing, Soobin breaks into a nervous smile.“You want me to wipe it off for you?”OR: Soobin ends up delivering that kiss Yeonjun jokingly asks for.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 403





	Secret Garden

It’s the night of Taehyun’s birthday.

After finally wrapping up their live broadcast for the day, the others having long gone to sleep, Soobin stays awake in the dorm kitchen, sitting by a plate of biscuits and almond milk, browsing his phone.

He knows it’s not good for him- that he has to go to sleep so he can have an early day tomorrow, but he can't stop his over-active mind and the thoughts that come spilling in.

That, and his tendencies to midnight binge.

After around half an hour of mindless scrolling, Soobin begins to lose himself in his thoughts, head almost nodding off to sleep. 

But then the lights suddenly turn on, and he jumps.

Turning around quickly, he sees Yeonjun standing by the doorway, wearing a black t shirt and sweatpants. His blue hair looks stark against his skin.

“What’re you doing here in the dark?”

It's with a raised eyebrow that the elder asks the question, walking forward to survey the situation.

Before Soobin can move to hide the evidence of his activities, Yeonjun's eyes suddenly zero in on the plate of cookies on the kitchen top, and he shrieks.

“Hey…! You’re midnight snacking without me? So naughty!” he chides, moving fluidly into the seat next to Soobin. Quickly, he snatches a biscuit from the plate, and pops it into his mouth with exaggerated relish.

Before Soobin can protest with a laugh, pushing into the other, it's lost in his throat as his eyes flicker down without meaning to. They accidentally catch onto the curve of the elder's lips, and the brush of his fingers against his mouth, as he tries to brush away the evidence of his illegal move.

His mind blanks.

Eyes faltering, he tries to look up, but can't help but hone in on the stray biscuit crumb just on the corner of the elder's mouth. 

He finds that he can't concentrate on anything else.

Noticing the sudden silence from the younger, Yeonjun cocks his head, looking closer at his expression.

Eyes flickering in understanding at the situation, Yeonjun quickly leans forward with a teasing grin, pressing against Soobin’s arm. He angles his face to the side slightly, waiting with expectant eyes, before tutting at the younger's lack of response.

“Haven’t you watched ‘Secret Garden’?” he asks, a clear indicator to the night’s previous events, eyebrow raised.

Soobin turns bright red at the memory.

It had been during their live broadcast for Taehyun’s birthday, when Yeonjun had made the reference. At the time, while they were eating, Yeonjun had carefully positioned a piece of cake just on the outside of his mouth, staring at Soobin expectantly.

At the time, he hadn't understood- just stared at the sight with confusion, before the other had huffed to himself, eating the piece quickly.

“Haven’t you watched ‘Secret Garden’?” 

Of course, Soobin knew Yeonjun’s reference all too well- the famous ‘Secret Garden’ scene where the male lead had wiped the foam from the girl’s lips with a kiss.

But with the elder's seeming tendency to flirt all the time, it was incredibly hard for Soobin to react appropriately, when he wasn’t good at deciphering what was a joke and what wasn’t.

They had simply moved on after that, the focus quickly shifting back to Taehyun and his birthday festivities, and that had been the end of that.

But this time, it feels different.

They were off camera, and the other members weren’t there.

And despite being used to the elder flirting all the time, trying to sneak in fake kisses and hugs on broadcast, knowing that the younger would flinch, he had never opened with a statement that bold before.

It gives Soobin a false sense of hope.

Looking up again, he notices the lights are dim, and Yeonjun looks pretty- so incredibly pretty under its soft glow, his body warmth radiating against Soobin’s arm.

Soobin deliberates quietly to himself for a moment- considers whether this time it was an offer on the elder’s part, or whether Soobin himself should just test the waters, when he finally steels himself.

Heart racing, Soobin finally meets his eyes.

“You want me to wipe it off?” 

He only sees it for a few seconds- the startled look in Yeonjun’s eyes, before he leans in to close the gap.

Yeonjun’s lips are plush and soft- much softer than he would have ever imagined, but that barely registers when he thinks about the fact that it’s happening at all, his lips pressed gently against Yeonjun’s own, fingers curled against his thigh.

There’s little movement- except that of Soobin’s mouth gently catching the stray biscuit crumb, lips wet, before he pulls back, as quickly as he had leaned in.

They sit only inches apart, breath warm against each other’s faces, heart beating wildly as they both try to digest the situation.

Yeonjun’s eyes are wide, knuckles clenched white against the seat of his stool, and he doesn’t say anything- only stares back in shock.

Soobin’s heart falters at the sight.

All of a sudden he tries to backtrack- to open his mouth in an attempt to apologise, when Yeonjun suddenly places both hands against the sides of his face and pulls him in again.

Soobin’s inexperienced- had never kissed anyone properly before, but Yeonjun pulls him in again and again like the tide, and he can’t help but fall into its depths. He kisses back with fervour, reaching a hand out against the kitchen bench to steady himself, and feels Yeonjun do the same but with the back of his neck, carding his fingers through his hair and guiding him in.

It’s intoxicating- soft, and warm, but urgent all at once, and he can’t get enough.

“I- Soobin, wait,”

Just as he feels a hand against his waist, Yeonjun suddenly presses a hand against the younger’s chest, pushing him away.

Hair mussed up, he leans away, wiping his mouth.

“Do you- do you know what you’re doing?” he asks breathily.

Heart racing, Soobin stares back at him, swallowing. He wants to nod his head- to tell the other that he's never been so sure, but he stops himself, waiting for the other to speak again. He doesn't want to jump to conclusions- to make the other uncomfortable, so he just keeps his mouth shut.

“Because I- I was only joking about the Secret Garden thing, you know? I was only teasing like always, but then you really kissed me and—” Yeonjun says, biting his lip.

At this, Soobin's face falls. 

Of course- anyone would be surprised if they were kissed by their long-time friend out of the blue like that. It was strange- especially strange since they were supposed to be bandmates, and here he was giving in to impulse like it was nothing.

He was an idiot. 

Before he can try to work out an apology, Yeonjun moves forward, eyes earnest, and suddenly he's all Soobin can focus on. 

“I’d like you to do it again,"

Eyes blinking rapidly, Soobin's mind goes blank. 

What?

Yeonjun doesn't move- just stares up at him with that determined expression of his, and it takes more than a second for the words to register.

When they finally do, Soobin’s heart soars.

With a clang, he stands up, quickly taking Yeonjun’s hand in his own.

“I-I’ll re-enact the whole drama for you if you want!” he says, nodding furiously, to which the other laughs, covering his mouth with his hand.

Somehow, Soobin thinks he looks relieved.

“That’s okay, Soobinie, no need," he replies softly, and Soobin can't help the little flip that happens within his stomach at the sight.

"I just want you to make sure that crumb on my mouth is gone,” 

Signature cheeky smile appearing once again, Soobin knows this time it's different- that it's real.

Eyes crinkling in understanding, he excitedly moves forward, placing his hands on the elder's thighs.

“I guess I could check again,” he smiles, cheeks dimpling, before he leans in again, eyes fluttering shut.


End file.
